


Not Once but Twice

by crzykittyfangirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Vampires, falling in love twice, together for eternity, twin flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzykittyfangirl/pseuds/crzykittyfangirl
Summary: Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert meet and there is an instant connection. But before and after they met they keep having dreams of another life. As they begin to grow closer the truth is revealed. Somewhat based on the music video for Taylor Swift's Love Story *full summary inside*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When Elena Gilbert begins her freshman year at college she never expects to begin having strange dreams of a different time before and after a brief meeting with Damon Salvatore, the mysterious best friend of Alaric Saltzman one of the school’s history teachers. Everyone said Damon was trouble and to not get close to him. But something there’s about him even though she's never met or seen him before, her very soul seems to sing when she sees him. In 1864, Adriana Niklaus and Nathan Fiore meet at a founder's ball. There is an instant connection. As times passes they begin to fall in love. But her father thinks he is beneath her and does his best to discourage their growing love for one another. Nathan is forced to go and fight in the war and her father hopes that this will end their relationship. Once Nathan comes back, he convinces her father of his worth and they get married not long after. In the present, Damon is also having dreams of the past before and after a girl that he doesn't know the name of runs right into him when he’s walking across the campus on his way to meet Ric. He doesn't know why, but there's something about her that draws him in. He can't help but have an inexplicable need to know her. They meet again at a party and as they begin unravel the truth, love starts to blossom.
> 
> Also I know it says vampires in the tags but Elena does start out human but is turned by Damon during the story. And no he does not force her, she asks him to turn her.

Prologue

Adriana Niklaus sat at her full length mirror brushing her waist length dark brown hair before beginning to braid it leaving some of her curls out. Once the braid was done, she pinned the curls over the braid topping it off with a silver comb. Her handmaiden Darya really should be doing this for her but she loved doing it herself and what her parents didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Once her hair was done to her satisfaction she stood, going to her wardrobe to search for a dress to wear for this ball she was being made to go at the Governor's mansion. Truthfully even though she liked getting dressed up, she didn't really like balls all that much.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nathan Fiore sighs, adjusting his black bowtie and straightening his brown suit jacket. He wasn’t really a big fan of balls but his father had insisted in throwing one for the new family that had just moved into town. The Nicklaus's who were apparently extremely well off and so his father was keen to make a good impression. He combed down his hair hoping it would stay at least a little straight. It wasn’t like he hated his curly hair but sometimes it got a bit irritating.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

“Adriana! Are you ready? Father says we’re leaving for the Fiore Estate soon.” Her younger brother James called from outside her door. 

“Uh...yes. I’m almost ready.” She answers quickly grabbing one of her favourite dresses and slipping it on. “Darya! Could you help me with the buttons please?”

“Of Course.” Her voice comes from the side where Adriana knew she had been sitting in case she was was needed. She walks over and her nimble fingers begin quickly fastening the buttons on the dress. “There done. You look beautiful Miss Adriana.”

“Thank you Darya. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes I am.” She says smoothing the new purple silk dress Adriana had procured for her. 

“Good.” Adriana says smiling at her heading out the door, Darya following behind. They made their way outside, getting in the carriage that would take them to the Fiore Estate.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nathan Fiore sighed a bit, his hair was as good as it was going to get and just as well since he could hear his brother Dorian’s light footsteps coming up to the door. He straightened his bowtie one last time and smoothed his jacket again before opening the door to Dorian’s surprised face, his hand raised to knock. “Hello little brother. Ready to greet our guests?”

“Father sent me to tell you that some guests are already here but that the Niklaus’s have not yet arrived.”

“Well, we shouldn’t keep our guests waiting now should we?” he asked smirking at his brother as he headed down the hallway and down the stairs into the ballroom. His smirk turned into a small grin as he heard Dorian’s exasperated sigh and his quick footsteps following.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Adriana smiled slightly at the simple yet elegant beauty of the Fiore Estate as the carriage rolled to a stop. She stood and stepped out taking the hand of the footman to step down. She headed up the steps handing the doorman her wrap as she glanced around in awe at the splendor of the house.  
“This way please, Miss Niklaus.” Their butler says gesturing for her to follow she does looking behind her to make sure Darya was coming. She was and Adriana nodded at her before hurrying after the butler.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Their butler hurried over to his father and Nathan strained his ears trying to hear what was being said. “Sir, The Niklaus’s have arrived.”  
“Good. Announce them.” His father’s deep and commanding voice responds.  
“Yes Sir.” Their butler says and rushes out of the room only to return a moment later.  
“May I present Miss Adriana Niklaus.” He says his loud voice echoing around the room. Nathan's blue eyes widen. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Adriana smiles slightly looking straight ahead. Being announced was never really her favourite thing but it came with her family. She walked down the stairs her eyes scanning the room before landing on a man with the bluest eyes she had ever seen that were accented beautifully by his dark raven hair and fair skin. .


	2. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Elena meet for the first time

Elena Gilbert opened her eyes, stretching a bit. Today was the day she moved into her college dorm at Whitmore. “What a strange dream to have. It almost felt like I was her.” She mutters before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom she shared with her younger brother Jeremy.  
When she was done showering she put on her favourite bra and underwear then pulled on a red long sleeve shirt her mom had given her and skinny jeans . She then began blow drying her hair and once it was dry she put it into a quick ponytail then headed downstairs.  
“Morning Aunt Jenna.”

“You’re chipper this morning. Are you excited?”

“Yeah I am. It’ll be a good opportunity.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon Salvatore opened his blue eyes blinking a couple times. He was supposed to help Ric clean his classroom today. He groaned quietly as much as he enjoyed hanging out with him, cleaning a classroom was not how he wanted to spend his day. “What was that dream about?” He wondered aloud. “It seemed like I was actually there.” He shook his head as if to clear it then stood going over to his wardrobe to grab his signature dark jeans and black v neck shirt before heading into his bathroom.  
Once he was showered and dressed he headed downstairs passing his younger brother Stefan on the way.  
“Good Morning little brother.”

“Where are you going so early?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

“Going to help Ric clean his classroom. Maybe find some nice sorority girls to snack on.”

“Damon….” Stefan warns

“Oh relax. Snatch, eat, erase. No killing. Scout’s honour.”

Stefan sighs, “You better not. I don’t want to have clean up any messes and I’m sure Ric doesn’t either.”

“Yeah, Yeah. I’m off. Don’t wait up or go ripper.” Damon says heading towards the front door. 

“Very funny.” Stefan’s voice came from behind him.

Damon rolled his eyes opening the door and shutting it behind him, walking over to his blue Camaro and getting in. He then pulled out of the driveway and headed toward Whitmore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, I think that’s everything. Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Aunt Jenna says looking over at Elena as she closes the trunk of her car. 

She nods. “I’ll be fine Aunt Jenna. Alaric will be there. He can help me if I need something.”

She smiles. “I know. Just-Take care of yourself alright?”

“I will. See you at the end of the semester.” Elena says hugging her aunt. 

“I’ll see you then.” Aunt Jenna says hugging her back. “Goodbye Elena.” She says releasing her.

Bye Aunt Jenna.” Elena replies then climbs into her car and drives off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon pulled into the parking lot and quickly parked his car. Getting out, he strode across campus taking a glass of his favourite bourbon with him. Ric’s building happened to be all the way on the other side of campus. He sighs taking a swig out of his glass. “Ric better appreciate this...and have some of the good stuff.” he mutters quickening his pace. Unfortunately he couldn’t use vampire speed, that would attract too much attention. However, he still walked a bit faster than a human would.  
He kept walking his thoughts flicking back to the strange dream he’d had and the girl who had looked like Katherine but behaved nothing like her. It wasn’t like normal dreams. It had been vivid and felt real. It was as if he was there and was feeling what Nathan had been feeling. Nathan who looked just like he did when he was human. Only difference was that it had been 1864 in the dream and it was 1946 when he was last human. He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice the girl in front of him until she walked right into him.  
He startled, quickly putting an arm out to steady her, the boxes she was carrying falling to the ground, one spilling its contents at their feet.  
“Hello there.” He says meeting her eyes. His blue eyes widen for a moment. She looks not only like Katherine but exactly like the girl from his dream. But, he hides his surprise after a moment giving her his most charming smirk that girls love. 

“Hi, I’m so sorry for running into you, I couldn’t really see over my boxes...I’m so sorry about that. Did I spill your drink?”

“No. And it's perfectly alright…..” He trails waiting for her name, one eyebrow raised and a slight smile playing on his lips. 

“Gilbert. Elena Gilbert.”

He lets go of her and takes her hand kissing the back of it. “A pleasure to meet you Elena Gilbert.” He says smirking at her again. “I’m Damon. Damon Salvatore.” 

Her eyes widen a bit but she quickly recovers, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Nice to meet you Damon. I really am sorry for running into you. I’m not usually so clumsy.” 

“That’s alright Elena.” He says letting go of her hand he realizes he still had a hold of and bends down to begin picking up the things that had fallen. Most of them are CDs, a couple record albums mixed in. He picks up a CD. “Well, Elena. I must say I did not peg you to be a..” He turns the CD over. “A One Direction fan.”

“Shut up.” She says bending to begin picking them up too, snatching the CD out of his hand. “I like only some of their songs and I couldn’t only get the ones I liked hence the CD.”

“No need to defend your choices to me Miss Gilbert.”He says handing her the other CDs he had picked up. “I should be going, places to go and people to see. It was lovely to meet you Elena.” He kisses her hand again smirking at her then walks off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Elena Gilbert walked across campus balancing a pile of boxes in her arms. “Where’s Caroline? She was supposed to help me carry things in. I can hardly see where I’m going…” She mutters shifting the boxes in her arms a bit trying to see over the top of them. As she walks, her mind flicks to her strange dream from the night before. It was nothing like any dream she’d had before. It had seemed….so lifelike and real. Adriana...she saw and felt everything she was. And that man she had seen, his eyes were nothing like she had seen before. They were Icy blue but yet so full of sadness but held a hidden warmth and a fire that refused to burn out. His raven hair had been messy and slightly curly but it looked like he had tried to smooth it down. With her thoughts fixated on the man in her dream she ended up walking right into something.  
Her boxes fell to the ground, the top one with her CDs and records spilling out. She stumbled, and suddenly there was an arm around her steadying her. She looked up meeting the eyes of the person she had run into. His eyes...they looked just like the the man’s from her dream. They held the same sadness, warmth and fire. Only difference was his raven hair was straight and a bit messy, bangs stopping just above his dark eyebrows. 

“Hello there.” He said, surprise flashing across his face for a moment before he gave her a smirk. 

“Hi, I’m so sorry for running into you, I couldn’t really see over my boxes...I’m so sorry about that. Did I spill your drink?” She asks, noticing the tumbler filled with amber liquid in his other hand. 

“No. And it's perfectly alright…..” He trails off looking expectantly at her, one dark eyebrow raised and the slightest smile on his face.  
It took her a split second then she realized he was waiting for her name. “Gilbert. Elena Gilbert.”

He lets go of her, and takes her hand, kissing the back of it. ““A pleasure to meet you Elena Gilbert.” He smirks at her again before speaking. “I’m Damon. Damon Salvatore.” 

Her eyes widen at his gesture but she quickly pushes her surprise away, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear to hide her nervousness. “Nice to meet you Damon. I really am sorry for running into you. I’m not usually so clumsy.”

“That’s alright Elena.” He says letting go her hand and bending down and beginning to pick up her CDs and records that had spilled out of the box. “Well, Elena. I must say I did not peg you to be a..” she watches as he turns the CD over. “A One Direction fan.” 

“Shut up.” She says feeling her cheeks redden a bit, bending to begin picking them up too and snatching the CD out of his hand. “I like only some of their songs and I couldn’t only get the ones I liked hence the CD.” 

““No need to defend your choices to me Miss Gilbert.”He says handing her the other CDs he had picked up. “I should be going, places to go and people to see. It was lovely to meet you Elena.” He says kissing her hand again then standing and walking off. She shook her head. 

Damon Salvatore...there was something dangerous about him but at the same time she wanted to know him and wasn’t scared of him, instead he excited her. She stood gathering up the rest of her things and stuffing them into the box before picking all of them up and continuing on her way to the dorm. Hopefully Caroline would be there and help her carry all these boxes up the stairs. Thankfully there weren’t too many left in her car but it would be easier if Caroline was there to help. Almost as if she had summoned her, some of the boxes were removed from her arms and she was greeted by her blonde friend’s smiling face. 

“Elena, I’m so glad you’re here! Come on, I’ve already got a bed picked out for you, hope you don’t mind.” 

“Thanks Caroline. And no that’s that fine.” Elena says following the enthusiastic blonde into the dorm and up the stairs. 

“Here’s our room!” Caroline exclaims throwing open the second door on the hall and going inside. 

Elena follows her setting her boxes down on the floor where Caroline had put the others. “I had a really strange dream last night then on my way here I ran right into someone.”  
Caroline’s hazel eyes widened. “What kind of dream? And who did you run into? Was it a guy? Were they hot?” 

“One question at a time. It was a very strange dream….I was someone called Adriana Niklaus and I was getting ready for a ball. I had a handmaiden she was my friend. When I arrived at the ball I saw this man. He had the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen but they were so sad though at the same time there was this warmth in them and a fire that refused to burn out and his hair was jet black and a bit curly. I felt drawn to him. Then the dream ended. But, on my way here, I walked right into someone. His name is Damon Salvatore and he looks exactly like the man from my dream.” 

“Had you met him before?”

“No. I’d heard his name in passing though. He’s friends with Alaric, Jenna's boyfriend.”

“That’s strange. I mean if you’ve never met him before, how did you dream about him so vividly?”

Elena shook her head. “I don’t know. It's very weird.” 

“Caroline nodded. “But, come on we have to get the rest of your boxes. Though don’t think this conversation is over.” She says heading towards the door.

“Alright.” Elena replies, smiling at her friend’s typical behaviour as she she followed her back outside then leading her to where she had parked her car.


	3. Another Dream and Party Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Damon dream of Adriana and Nathan again and get ready to go to a fifties themed sorority party at Whitmore.

Adriana reaches the bottom of the stairs and immediately greeted by a well dressed older gentleman. “Welcome Miss Niklaus. It is a pleasure to meet you. Please, you must come and meet my sons.” He says offering her his arm.

She curtsies. “It would be an honor Mr. Fiore.” She says taking his offered arm. He leads her over to the other side of the ballroom where two young men are conversing quietly. 

“Nathan, Dorian There is someone I would like you to meet.”  
They turn and she realizes that one of them is the blue eyed man she had noticed before. 

“My eldest, Nathan.” He says gesturing toward the one she had recognized. 

He smirks and bows at her then takes her hand kissing it politely. “A pleasure to meet you Miss Adriana.” 

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Fiore.”

He gives her a slight smile. 

“And my youngest Dorian who you’ll find is quite the charming young man.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two weeks later

Damon sat on the couch in the living room of the boarding house with a glass of bourbon reading Call of the Wild when his phone rang. He sighs, looking at the caller ID. He sees its Ric and quickly answers.

“Ric, teacher...to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I need a favour.”

“Of course you do.”

“Would you be able to help chaperone a 1950s themed party this weekend?”

“Do I have to dress up?”

“It would be better if you did. I’m sure you still have your clothes from then.”

“I’ll help. But there is no way I’m dressing up.” 

“I knew you’d say that.”

“Whatever teacher.” He says then hangs up the phone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Elena are you going to the fifties party this weekend?” Caroline asks

“Hmm...I don’t know. Didn’t we go to enough themed parties back in highschool?”

“Come on Elena! It's your first chance to go to a college party! And maybe your dream guy will be there.”

“Care...That’s not very likely.”

“Oh come on Elena...live a little.”

“Fine..”

“Yay that means we get to go shopping!”

“I guess it will be fun to pick out outfits.”

“Exactly.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon sighs, glancing at the mirror from his position on the bed. He fusses with his suspenders, making sure they were straight. Did he really want to go through with this? It wasn’t like Ric would complain since had already told him he wouldn’t dress up. He really didn’t know why he decided to do it in the first place. He idly wonders if that girl he had met that had looked so much like not only Katherine, but also the girl from his dream would be there. What was her name? Alina? Aliya? No, Elena. That was it. Elena Gilbert. 

He is startled out of his thoughts by a knock on his bedroom door then Stefan’s voice came from the other side. “Damon? Are you in there?”

He rolls his eyes. “Now is not a good time brother. What do you want?”

“Are you going out tonight? I heard you in the shower and you were in there a lot longer than usual.”

Damon clapped slowly. “ Wow Stefan what wonderful powers of observation you have.” 

“So you are going out?”

“Yes I am.” He says. “If you must know.”

“Where are you going?”

“Why do you need to know? Are you my mother?”

Stefan sighs. “I was just trying to be conversational Damon. You don’t need to be rude all the time you know.”

“Alright, alright. No need to get all broody. I’ll tell you if you really want to know.”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.”

“Ric asked me to help chaperone a party at Whitmore.”

“Sounds like fun. I’ll come with you.”

“What? No!”

“What? I can’t spend time with my big brother?”

Damon raised an eyebrow. “Since when did you ever want to do that?”

“I don’t but I want to go to the dance. Also why haven’t you opened the door?”

“Because I don’t want to look at your broody face any longer than I have to.”

“Very funny. Really Damon. Open the door.”

“Why should I? Aren’t we having a perfectly nice conversation? Besides I’m quite comfortable where I am.”

“Damon. Open the door.”

He groans, rolling his eyes then stands heading over to the door and opening it. “There. The door is open. Happy?”

Stefan stared at him. “That a-” he trails then speaks again. “That’s not what you usually wear.”

“Wow Stefan, your great observations at work again.”

“I assume since you’re wearing this that would mean its a themed dance?”

“Well done Sherlock.” 

“So should I dress up too?”

“Whatever floats your boat. You weren’t even invited you know.”

Stefan rolls his eyes then looks at Damon tipping his head to one side. “Why are you dressed up? You’ve never dressed up for one of these before.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to look like an idiot and besides I kind of rock these.”

“Whatever Damon. I’m going to get ready. Don’t you dare leave without me.”

“Yeah, Yeah.”

Stefan walks off toward his room leaving Damon where he had been standing in the doorway of his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on Elena! I need to get in there!”

“I’m almost done Care, I’ll be out in a moment.”

“Well hurry up. I need to do my makeup too.”

“Alright, Alright I’m done.” Elena says opening the door with her black pumps in her hand. 

“Thank god.” Caroline says rushing into the bathroom. 

Elena shakes her head at her friend, sitting down on her bed to strap on her shoes. She pulls one shoe and begins strapping it up hoping she wouldn’t get too drunk and do something she’ll regret later. She sighs, hoping she could find someone to dance with since it would be awkward if she had to dance with Caroline the whole time. She didn’t really have anyone in mind but then she remembered that guy she had run into on the quad on her first day. What was his name? Damien? Darek? No...Damon. That was it. Damon Salvatore. Maybe she could dance with him if he happened to be there. She sighs again strapping up her other shoe just as Caroline came out of the bathroom.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yep.”

“This is so exciting!” Caroline says as she pulls Elena out the door.


	4. The Party part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Elena meet again

After waiting around for Stefan to be ready, the two of them got into his Camaro and begin driving to Whitmore. 

After a minute or two of silence, he pulls out his phone and quickly dials Ric.

He picks up on the third ring. “Damon, what’s going on?”

“I’ve got some news for you.”

“What is it?” He asks sounding wary.

Damon glances at Stefan a smirk coming onto his face. “Mr. Broody himself decided to join us.”

“Very funny Damon.” Stefan says quietly enough that Ric can’t hear.

“Alright, well he looks like a student though.” Ric says.

“He’d certainly fit right in..” He says then turns to Stefan. “What’dya think Steffie, wanna be a college student for the night?” Damon continues loud enough for Ric to hear. 

Stefan rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Right well bye then, see you soon teach.” Damon says.

“Goodbye Damon.” He says amusement colouring his voice as he hangs up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So Elena, hoping to see your mystery guy tonight?” Caroline asks as they make their way across campus to the Sorority house where the party was being held. 

“Care...I don’t even know if he’ll be there. In fact, there’s a very small chance he’ll be there.”

“Well, you never know...Maybe you’ll get lucky tonight.’ Caroline says winking at Elena.

“Shut up! I hardly know him...Don’t say things like that…” Elena protests weakly. 

“Oh come on, I was joking. Relax..” Caroline says, rolling her eyes.

“Alright, alright...just don’t drink too much okay? I’m the one who has to deal with you in the morning.”

“I won’t..”

“Sure.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon pulls into the parking lot in front of the sorority house. They both get out and head to the door. A man is standing there with a clipboard. 

“Yes?”

“I’m Damon Salvatore, I’m one of the chaperones.”

He looks at his clipboard. “You’re not on the list. Let me go check with Ric. He might have done some things last minute.” The man says and hurries off.

Damon sighs. “Man I hate the whole invite thing.” he mutters in a voice too low for anyone but Stefan to hear. 

The man returns a moment later. “Ric says you’re good to go, Come in Damon and you too, Ric says you’re his brother Stefan? Please come in.”

Damon smirks at the man on his way in looking around for Ric. He spots him over by the bar in the back of the room, a drink in his hand. “Typical.” He says amusement in his voice. 

“I’m going to go talk to to people, be a college student.” Stefan says making air quotes when he says college student.

“Yeah sure...go I’m not your mother. You don’t need to tell me what you’re doing.”

Stefan rolls his eyes and heads off into the crowd. Damon makes his way through to the bar where Ric is standing. He taps him on the shoulder. 

He turns. “Damon, Sorry about the whole invite thing.”

“No worries teach. You’re never going to believe the strange dreams I’ve been having…”

“Really? What makes them so strange?”

“I was-Well I was someone else for starters this guy named Nathan and I saw this girl that looked like Katherine, but wasn’t Katherine. And then that day I was coming to help you, I ran into a girl who looked just like not only Katherine but also the girl in my dream. I believe she’s a student here.”

“Huh that is odd. What was the girl’s name that you ran into?”

“Elena Gilbert.”

“Oh her? She’s in my Tuesday/Thursday American History class. She might be coming tonight.

“Really? Hmm…”

“Yeah, In fact I believe that’s her coming in right now with the blonde girl.”

Damon turns looking over at the door to see Elena walking in. 

“So it is. What do you make of the dreams?”

“They’re very strange. I’ve never heard of vampires having prophetic dreams before but I’ll look into it.”

“Thanks teach. See ya!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena walks in, looking around in interest at the different outfits. She spots Damon in the back talking to Alaric. “So he is here.” She mutters quietly not loud enough for even Caroline with her gossip-tuned ears to hear over the crowd. Just then, Caroline spots someone she knows. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to go say hi to someone.”

“Okay but-” Elena starts but Caroline is already rushing off. 

“You look familiar. Have we met before?” A voice to her left says.

She turns to see a boy who looked to be around seventeen. “I don’t think so. You don’t look familiar.”

He nods. “That’s true, I would remember meeting someone as pretty as you.”

She rolls her eyes. “Is that really the best line you have?” 

“I thought it was pretty good.” 

“It wasn’t that good and you’re a bit too young for me.”

“He’s actually a bit too old for you.” Damon says walking up to the pair of them. 

“No he’s not. He’s only like seventeen. I’m twenty.” 

“Believe me, he’s older than he looks.”

“If that’s the case, you’re way too old for her.” Stefan retorts.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“I’m sorry, do you two know each other?” Elena asks having been watching the pair of them. 

“Why yes, you could say that. This is my younger brother Stefan. I’m clearly better looking brother right?”

“Oh I didn’t know you had a brother.”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me Elena. But, we haven’t really gotten a chance to get to know each other properly now have we?”

“How do you know her name? I don’t even know her name.” Stefan asks.

“Did I not mention I and the lovely Miss Elena have met before?”

“No.” He mutters, sullenly sounding every bit the younger brother upset over being told off by his older sibling in front of a pretty girl. 

Elena giggles a bit at this thought. 

“What pray tell is so funny Miss Gilbert?” Damon asks smirking at her and raising an eyebrow.

“Huh? Oh nothing. Just thought of something funny.”

“Care to share with the class?” 

“It's nothing.”

“What’s nothing?” Caroline’s voice says from next to her.

“Nothing. Just a funny thought I had. Oh, this is Damon and Stefan Salvatore.” She says gesturing to each as she said their name. 

Caroline’s eyes widened. “The same Damon that you had the dream about and ran into on the quad?”

“Caroline!” Elena scolds.

“You’ve dreamed about me?” Damon asks, smirking at her again. 

“I-Omigod…” she says covering her face with her hands. 

“Oh...right well I’m sure you and Damon have lots to talk about, Stefan and I are going to go hang out.”

“What? We are?” Stefan questions, his face filled with confusion.

Caroline says nothing grabbing his arm and dragging him off somewhere.

“So, Elena..” Damon says drawing out the syllables of her name. “Care to share those dreams of yours?”

She slowly looks up, uncovering her face and meeting his blue eyes with her brown. “I am so sorry about her. She has no tact.”

“Clearly. I’m sorry you had to endure Stefan. He’s bit boring right?”

“Definitely not the best with conversation.” Elena says laughing a bit.  


“No, he’s the more write in his journal and brood type.” Damon says.

“Ah. And you think you can do better?” Elena challenges.

“I guarantee it. Wanna find out?” He says giving her his most charming smirk. 

“Hmm I don’t know...Do you really think you’re up to the challenge?”

“I can assure you I am Miss Gilbert.”

“Alright then, but let’s go somewhere quieter.”

“As the lady wishes.” Damon says offering her his arm.

She smiles, linking her arm through his.

**Author's Note:**

> Adriana's Dress. I imagine it like this only royal blue instead of green. https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1yxeNKFXXXXXWXVXXq6xXFXXXP/eski-nina-dobrev-Viktorya-d-nemi-topu-c-ppe-korse-kapal-omuz-zeytin-ye-il-tafta.jpg_640x640.jpg  
> Also don't worry, Damon will still be a vampire, the time he turned and when he was born will just be different. I thought about making him human but him being a vampire is such an intrinsic part of his character, I couldn't bring myself to take that away. And Katherine will still turn him and Stefan but by the time he meets Elena he will already have opened the tomb and hate Katherine for not ever loving him.


End file.
